1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brushes and cleaning devices and, more particularly, to such devices used with motor vehicle tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid tire dressing products are commonly used to clean and beautify tires on a motor vehicle. Because such products contain silicone and other chemicals that can damage or leave a film on other surfaces, great care must be used when applying a tire dressing product.
Typically, tire dressing products are dispensed from a spray bottle or pressurized can. While overspray may be a typical problem for inexperienced users, it is difficult even for experienced users to achieve an even layer of product over the sidewall of the tire. It is especially difficult to apply the product to the area of the sidewall immediately adjacent to the wheel rim and to the area of the sidewall located against the ground.
It is commonly known that long, broad strokes are desired when painting a large surface with a paintbrush. When applying tire dressing to a motor vehicle tire, it is desirable to use long, broad, circular strokes that follow the tire sidewall. Ideally, the user's hand and the applicator should be properly aligned to the tire so that the applicator can be moved in a continuous, circular path over the tire.